Mad Davis
by God of the Challenge
Summary: During the battle with Kimeramon, Davis finds not just the golden digi-egg, but Mad Ben's omnitrix. Now, he has even more fire power to help protect the digital world.


**Hey guys. It's me again! I figured I'd get the first chapter for all of my omnitrix stories posted, and then I'll update my other stories. But it'll be at random. Anyway, in this story, Davis finds Mad ben's omnitrix, and uses it to defend the digital world.**

" **DIGIVOLUTION"**

" **Digimon attack"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Crest of Kindness**

" **GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE!"**

" **VEEMON GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO… MAGNAMON!"**

Davis watched in awe as his partner transformed. He and Veemon had followed Ken's partner Wormmon into the generator, where they had found the power source. It turned out to be a golden digi-egg.

Now, Davis watched as Veemon- no, Magnamon glowed the same color as the digi-egg.

T.K., Kari, Yolei, Cody, Patamon, Gatomon, Poromon, and Upamon watched as well.

"Wow that was intense. That was the coolest thing I've ever seen. Where did you get those rad shoulder pads?" Davis said to his partner. "I could use them as boogie boards."

"I am Magnamon, a golden-armor digimon that attacks with my magna blaster. And I look so good doing it too." Magnamon said.

Wormmon hummed with interest.

"My strength is back!" Poromon exclaimed.

"Yeah me too!" said Upamon.

The two in-training digimon then began to glow.

" **POROMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… HAWKMON!"**

" **UPAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… ARMADILLOMON!"**

"I wonder if Hawkmon can golden-armor digivolve." Yolei wondered.

"I don't get it, where'd he come from?" Cody asked.

"He came from that golden digi-egg. Davis must've unleashed its power." T.K. said.

"This is fantastic, but can somebody turn off his headlights?" Kari commented.

Davis then noticed something else. It looked like an orange and grey watch with a square face. It had four orange spikes sticking out the sides.

"What's this?" Davis asked.

"Ken tried to wear that on his wrist, but it shocked him every time." Wormmon explained.

Davis didn't know why, but he put it on his wrist. And this time, it didn't shock him.

"I wonder what it does?" Davis wondered.

"Hey digi-fools, do you honestly think that your digimon can beat me? He couldn't even be my flashlight." Ken mocked from above.

"Oh yeah? Well sticks and stones may break my bones, but when Magnamon gets ahold of you he'll kick your butt!" Davis quipped.

"You didn't let me finish. He would make a good nightlight." Ken said.

They then heard a crashing sound.

"What was that?" Kari asked.

"It can't be good." T.K. said.

Magnamon stopped glowing and looked down curiously.

Kimeramon then burst in.

"Kimeramon! Ken exclaimed.

"Look out!" Davis shouted to his partner. Magnamon moved out of the way, but not before getting Davis out of the way.

"Davis, I'll handle this." Magnamon said.

"Go get him Magnamon, go show him he's no match for you!" Davis said. "But just in case he is, I'll get the others!"

"We've got to get out of here guys!" T.K. told the others, who nodded in agreement before taking off.

" **Silk Thread!"** Wormmon intoned, shooting some silk from his mouth to make a rope. He then swung up to where Ken was.

"I don't mean to drop in like this, but Kimeramon is tearing this place apart." Wormmon said.

"Nonsense! He's just following my orders to attack." Ken told Wormmon.

"But Kimeramon's not following anyone's orders but his own, can't you see that?" Wormmon told his partner.

"My greatest creation won't let me down." Ken said.

Kimeramon charged Magnamon, throwing a powerful punch. Magnamon dodged the attack, and jumped off the wall to use his own attack.

" **Magna Punch!"** he intoned, punching Kimeramon in the chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other digidestined were running up a stairwell.

"Guys, wait up!" Davis shouted.

"Run Davis!" T.K. shouted.

The wall then burst open, Kimeramon's shoulder breaking through.

"WHOA!" Davis yelled, jumping back in shock.

While Kimeramon was against the wall, Magnamon flew at him.

" **Magna Kick!"** he intoned, kicking Kimeramon in the face. He then unleashed a flurry of punches at his opponent.

"We don't have much time." Gatomon said. "We have to ditch this place before it takes a nosedive!"

"Sure would be nice to catch the digimon emperor while we're here." Armadillomon said.

"Right, let's go get him!" Davis exclaimed.

" **Heat Viper!"** Kimeramon roared, firing a green pillar of fire at Magnamon. Luckily, Magnamon dodged the attack, making it hit a wall close to where Ken was.

"Hey, watch where you're aiming!" Ken yelled. "Remember who your master is Kimeramon."

Kimeramon laughed manically at Ken, who backed up slightly in fear.

" **Magna Kick!"**

Magnamon tried to kick Kimeramon, but sent him falling.

Ken shuddered, thinking what could've happened.

"I beg you to listen to me, he's out of control." Wormmon said, climbing onto Ken's pant leg.

"Get off me, you're sliming up my pants!" Ken ordered, trying to shake Wormmon off.

"Please master let's leave, he'll destroy you." Wormmon begged.

"But I'm his creator. I nurtured him from the beginning from evil. Kids today have no respect!" Ken exclaimed.

"You're right master. Let's talk about it outside where it's much safer." Wormmon said.

"I'm not leaving!" Ken exclaimed.

"I understand, you tried to make Kimeramon yours, but I'm your true friend." Wormmon said with conviction.

"Listen, you little night crawler, if I had a friend it certainly wouldn't you." Ken growled.

"Ken!"

Ken turned around to see the digi-destined.

"Well if it isn't the digi-destined. I see you that you have finally come to your senses and are ready to surrender to me and Kimeramon." Ken gloated.

"Fat chance Ken! I think some of your hairspray must've leaked into your brain again!" Davis said.

"And another thing, who said it was okay for you to go out and create a digimon anyway?" Yolei demanded.

"Yeah, do you think you're Doctor Frankenstein or something, creating creatures just for your own pleasure? Kimeramon's not the monster ken, you are!" Cody shouted.

"Look at them, are they trying to hurt you? They're not your toys for some kind of a sick game, they're alive." T.K. said. "They're not data in a computer, they're living creatures like you and I!"

"You're a digi-destined too like us. You have a responsibility to both worlds." Kari said. "Like Wormmon, he's your friend, not someone you should kick around."

"Master." Wormmon said to Ken.

"There's only one digimon that's suitable enough for me." Ken said.

"Hmmm?" Wormmon hummed, looking hopeful.

"AND THAT'S KIMERAMON!" Ken yelled.

Kimeramon growled, and shot several **Heat Viper** attacks at the walkways that led to the generator.

Magnamon groaned as he tried to stop one from falling.

Everyone gasped as the pillar holding up the generator collapsed. When it hit the bottom, it blew a hole in the base.

"Don't feel so proud you destroyed my base, because you are going down with it!" Ken said, before running off.

"Ken wait, we want to help! Ken listen to me!" Davis shouted.

Wormmon hopped after Ken.

The blast from the explosion started to rise up to where the digi-destined were positioned.

"Pardon me, but it is getting a little hot down here." Hawkmon said.

"Right. But do you have enough energy to digivolve?" Yolei asked.

"Yes. Now let's leave before I'm a fried chicken!" Hawkmon exclaimed.

"The heat is on guys. Ready?" Gatomon asked the other digimon.

Patamon and Armadillomon shook their heads yes.

"Ok, let's do it." Kari said determinedly.

" **DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"** Everyone but Davis said.

" **ARMARDILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOO… DIGMON, THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE! I USED TO SAY DRILL OF POWER, BUT I THINK THIS MAKES ME SOUND SMARTER."**

" **HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO… HALSEMON, THE WINGS OF LOVE!"**

" **GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO… NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!"**

" **PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO… PEGASUSMON, FLYING HOPE!"**

" **Gold Rush!"** Digmon intoned, firing his drills to blast a hole in the wall.

Magnamon shot out of the base, Kimeramon in hot pursuit.

" **Magna Blast!"** Magnamon intoned, firing missiles from the shoulders and hips.

Kimeramon roared in pain when the missiles hit.

" **Gold Rush!"** Digmon intoned, firing another barrage of drills. This time, he got through.

"Come one everyone, follow me!" Digmon said, jumping through the hole with Cody in his arms.

"I'll follow him." Nefertimon said with Kari on her back.

"I'll follow you." Pegasusmon said with T.K. and Davis on his back.

"I'll follow you." Halsemon said with Yolei on his back.

"Now that's what I call following orders." Digmon said, as they all flew away.

"Dudes that was a close one." Davis said.

Ken and Wormmon flew off on a Devidramon.

The base then fell to the ground, most of it covered in sand.

"Oh the humanity!" Halsemon exclaimed.

" **Magna Blast!"** Magnamon shouted, firing beams of light from his armor at Kimeramon. However, it barely did anything.

"It's no use. I'm running out of power." Magnamon said.

Kimeramon then grabbed Magnamon, and began to squeeze him.

"That's it, let him have it Kimeramon!" Ken shouted from a distance.

"You can do it Magnamon!" Wormmon encouraged.

"SILENCE!" Ken shouted, whipping Wormmon in the back.

"I hope you're finally proud of yourself...you've officially become worse than the monsters you've created. Whatever happened to that sweet kid I met a long time ago who had a dream to take over the Digital World? Okay, sure, it was a sick and twisted dream, but still, we had a lot of laughs together. What happened to the boy I was proud to call "Master"? Of course, you made me call you that."

Meanwhile, Kimeramon continued to squeeze Magnamon.

"Take it east, I'm not a melon!" Magnamon shouted, struggling to break free.

"You've changed, Ken, but it's not too late for you. For some reason, you started capturing Digimon, and you turned them into your slaves instead of into your friends. I didn't agree, but I stuck by your side because I was your Digimon. And then, you started being cruel to me, the one who knows the true you. The others may know and fear you as the Digimon Emperor, but never forget that I know the real you...I'll always think of you for your kindness, Ken, no matter what happens. One day, I hope you'll realize that the real Ken isn't the Digimon Emperor, but the Ken that's my friend. And only a real friend would do this!" Wormmon said, tackling Ken off of Devidramon, and flying to Kimeramon.

* * *

Davis watched as his partner was being crushed by Kimeramon.

'There's gotta be something I can do. But what?' Davis thought to himself.

The watch then began to glow, catching the attention of the digi-destined.

"Davis, where'd you get that?" T.K. asked.

"I found it next to the golden digi egg. I don't know why I put it on, but Wormmon told me that whenever Ken tried, it shocked him." Davis explained.

Said digimon fell in front of them; Devidramon was free and flew off.

"Wormmon, what happened?" Davis asked.

"I tried to give Magnamon my energy, but he refused." Wormmon said.

Davis was shocked. Then the watch downloaded the information Davis needed into his brain.

Davis knew what to do. He tapped the face plate, and a dial showed up, showing faces of different creatures. He scrolled through them, until he found one he could use. He moved his finger away from the dial, and the face plate moved away, revealing the core. Davis slammed down on it, and transformed into something else.

Davis was now a creature that resembles a cross between a Pterodactyl and a glider. He has a beak-like mouth. His wings were rather small and resembled a glider which was connected to a 'jetpack' like structure on his back. He has a large yellow beak, orange eyes, red skin, black and orange clothing on his shoulders and waist, Mad Max style braces around his wrists and ankles that were silver with orange spikes on them, and yellow wings.

He also had some Mad Max style armor on his calves, upper arms just below the shoulders and above the elbows, and on his knees. The armor was silver in color, and had the same spikes as the watch, which had relocated to his shoulder.

"Alright! RAWK! I always wanted to be one of these. Eh, whatever they are." Davis said. "For now, call me.. ASTRODACTYL!"

Astrodactyl then flew off to help Magnamon.

"HEY YOU! PAWS OFF MY PARTNER!" He yelled, before punching Kimeramon in the head. However, Kimeramon swatted Astrodactyl away.

"So that's how we're doing this, huh? Then bring it on!" Astrodactyl shouted. He then noticed his arms started to glow, and two whip like appendages came out.

"Energy whippy-deals too! RAWK! I'm so there!" Astrodactyl exclaimed. He then used them to grab Kimeramon's arm, and yanked it hard, causing Magnamon to fall out.

Luckily, Astrodactyl caught him just in time.

"I got you Magnamon." He said softly.

"Davis?" Magnamon asked.

"Yep. Now you stay here. I got big bad and ugly. RAWK!" Astrodactyl said.

He then flew up to Kimeramon, and punched in the face.

"EN GARDE!" he shouted, ready for a fight.

Kimeramon threw a fist, but Astrodactyl dodged, and flew around Kimeramon, and disappeared. Kimeramon tried to find his opponent. Astrodactyl used the opportunity to sneak up behind him, and screeched loudly, surprising him. Kimeramon retaliated with a Heat Viper attack.

Astrodactyl dodged, and flew away, Kimeramon not too far behind.

The digidestined, Magnamon, Wormmon, and Ken watched as Astrodactyl battled Kimeramon.

"How did Davis do that?" T.K. asked.

"It must've been that watch that he found. It turned him into an alien!" Cody said.

"What makes you think he's an alien?" Yolei asked.

"The watched looked like it was alien technology, and I don't know any monsters that look like that." Cody explained.

"You're spending WAY too much time with Izzy." Kari deadpanned.

Astrodactyl fired a propulsion blast from his jetpack, which hit Kimeramon, and knocked him off of his flight path.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Astrodactyl exclaimed.

Magnamon flew up to Astrodactyl.

"You ready pal?" Astrodactyl asked his partner.

"Always." Magnamon answered.

" **Magna Explosion!"** he intoned, sending a golden blast that disintegrated Kimeramon on contact.

The digidestined cheered, while Ken looked on in disbelief.

"I can't believe they defeated me. How could this happen?" he muttered.

After the attack finished, Magnamon reverted to Demiveemon, who fell to the ground. Luckily, Astrodactyl caught him.

The two landed on the ground. The watch then started beeping, and Astrodactyl turned back into Davis.

""Are you okay?" Davis asked.

"Hey." Demiveemon said.

"You were awesome." Davis said, hugging his partner.

He then noticed something sticking out from the sand. It was revealed it to be a strange amethyst slate that was about as wide as his thumb. It had the same symbol as the one that was on the golden digi-egg before he used it.

"Did someone lose their keys?" he asked.

"I lost. I'm a failure. This isn't what was supposed to happen. I was flawless. My plans were supposed to work out perfectly. How did it happen? You must've cheated somehow. That's the only possible explanation. I only have one choice left. I'll just cheat myself, I'll start over, I'll just reset the digital world." Ken said.

"Reset the digital world? What're you talking about Ken?" T.K. asked.

"It's simple. I'll just go home and delete all the digital world data off my computer, so I can create a new world that doesn't cheat." Ken said.

"Dude you can't be serious." Davis said in disbelief.

"The digital world is a completely real place Ken. It's not just something programmed into your computer. " Yolei said.

"We tried to tell you that before, but you thought we were trying to play some kind of trick on you." T.K. said.

"This isn't some kind of a video game. Ken digimon are real and it's about time you realized what you've been doing." Cody said.

"What?" Ken said in disbelief.

"You've been hurting innocent creatures Ken." Kari said.

Ken looked at the digimon, and realized something.

"You digimon were all at the soccer game in the real world. I remember now. You are real, not just computer data. I can't believe that I never that out." Ken said in realization.

"You know, for an evil genius you really are a slow learner Ken." Demiveemon said.

"And you've constantly been abusing digimon since you claimed to be the digimon emperor." Davis said.

I had no idea. What have I done? I thought my dark rings were a stroke of genius. I never realized I was causing pain. I made them work for me tirelessly without ever giving them a break and I was cruel to them beyond imagination!" Ken said with a crazed look as he dug his fingers in his hair.

"I'M A MONSTER! I can't believe what I've done!" he yelled.

"It's hard to argue with you there, Ken. You've done some pretty horrible stuff." TK said.

"The important thing is you've realized what you've done and it's not too late to make a fresh start." Kari said.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Ken cried as he threw off his gloves and got up walking away, falling down into the sand as he threw his glasses away and his entire Emperor outfit dissolved into data particles and he sobbed.

Wormmon watched this sadly as he then scuttled over to his partner, the others all watching this to see what would happen next.

"Ken, please don't cry. I like it better when you smile." Wormmon said.

Ken gasped as he then looked up at his partner and reached out for him hesitantly, watching to see if he would get rejected by him, but Wormmon only moved closer and allowed Ken to hug him.

"Ken, I always knew you were kind. You've returned back to your old self." He said making Ken look at him with sorrowful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's too late for me." He whimpered.

"It's never too late to be sorry." Wormmon said.

"Wormmon's absolutely right Ken." Davis said. The slate then began to glow, and floated out of his hand, and floated in front of Ken.

"Where'd you get that thing Davis?" T.K. asked.

"I found it in the sand, why?" Davis answered.

"I'm not sure but it looks like one of the crests we had in the old days." T.K. replied.

"You're right T.K., and it has the crest of kindness on it." Kari said.

"But why is it coming to me?" Ken asked.

"Because it belongs to you Ken. It's the crest of kindness." Wormmon told his partner.

"There must be a mistake, I've been anything but kind." Ken said sadly.

"That's what Wizardmon meant when he told us kindness would release the golden radiance. Ken must be the key to unlocking the power." Gatomon said.

"I told you that deep inside you were kind." Wormmon said.

Ken smiled at his partner.

"Wormmon, you're my best friend." Ken said.

"You're my best friend too Ken." Wormmon replied.

Ken picked up Wormmon, and started to walk away.

"Hey Ken." Davis said.

Ken turned around.

"We still have an open spot on our team, if you want in." Davis said.

"Not right now. I have something I have to do." Ken said.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"I watch the news you know. I heard what my parents said. And to tell the truth, I kind of miss them too." Ken said. "Farewell digi-destined. May we meet again soon."

"Goodbye!" Wormmon said.

The duo of kindness walked away, and headed for home.

"Ken's got the right idea." Davis said, turning to his team mates. "Let's go home."

The others nodded, and headed to the nearest digi gate.

* * *

When they got back to the campsite, they saw Tai, Matt, and Izzy, but they had a plus one.

"Jun? When did you get here!?" Davis said happily. He and his sister may annoy the hell out of one another, but they loved each other very much.

"I just got HeRREE!" Jun said, before being lifted up by Davis in a big hug. He was quite strong for his age.

"Davis! Put me down!" she laughed.

Davis eventually did, but only because he couldn't lift her for long.

Jun then noticed the watch.

"Hey cool watch. Where'd you get it?" Jun asked.

Luckily, Davis was prepared for such a question.

"I found it in the woods." He said simply.

Jun just shrugged.

"Well, it's about time we got home." Davis said.

"Aww, but I just got here." Jun said.

"Aw well, Hakuna Matata, right?" Davis said cheekily.

"Yeah." Jun said.

"Hakuna Ma-what-a?" T.K. asked.

"It means no worries." Jun replied. "Our dad went on a business trip to Africa once and heard the saying from his clients."

* * *

A while later, everyone was all packed up to go. There was one problem. There wasn't enough room for Jun.

"We could put you on the hood like a deer." Davis suggested.

"Shut it." Jun snapped. Davis just whistled innocently.

"Come on kids, someone take the bus with Jun." Mr. Ishida said.

"That's very nice of you sir and I already have the perfect volunteer in mind." Jun said.

Matt ran up.

"And the perfect volunteer is-" that was as far as he got before Davis pulled on his ear.

"Matt, a word if you please." He said with a hint of anger.

Davis led Matt a short distance from the car.

"Okay let's get one thing clear. Only I'm allowed to make fun of Jun, because when I do it, she's knows I don't mean it. But when you do it, and she hears it, it hurts her. And do you know what I do to jerks that make my sister cry?" Davis said angrily.

"What?" Matt asked nervously.

Davis leaned in real close.

"I personally rip out their eyes, and shove them down their throats, so they can see me tear their carcass open." He said in a calm tone. That made the threat even more terrifying. "I don't expect you to date her, but I expect you and the others to at least be civil with her."

Matt nodded quickly.

"Good, now why don't you tell Jun that you volunteered." Davis said, patting Matt on the back.

Matt did so, and his dad gave him some money for two bus tickets.

"Have fun you two!" Tai teased.

"Have her home before curfew!" Izzy quipped.

"See you in four hours!" Kari called out as they drove off.

Davis smiled. He and his team had ended the rein of the digimon emperor, reignited the friendship between Ken and Wormmon, and Davis got a new way to defend the digital world.

As he drifted off to sleep, he hadn't noticed two things. One was a news story on the radio about Ken returning home, and the other was that he fell asleep on a blushing Kari's shoulder.

* * *

 **Voila! Chapter one is finished and ready for reviews. The poll for Harry Potter: Dimensional Traveler is still up, so start voting!**

 **Davis playlist:**

 **Pturbosaurian (Astrodactyl)**

 **Appoplexian (Rath)**

 **Gourmand (Upchuck)**

 **To'Kustar (Way Big)**

 **Prypiatosian-B (NRG)**

 **Petrosapien (Diamondhead)**

 **Kineceleran (XLR8)**

 **Conductoid (Feedback)**

 **Geochelone Aerio (Terraspin)**


End file.
